Showers
by Nocturnal-Ivy
Summary: Sometimes, failing your missions isn't such a bad thing. XemSai. Rated for lemon.


The stone felt cold beneath his feet. His legs felt like lead and every movement was agony. His pale skin was covered in scratches and cuts, many of which were still bleeding. The warm liquid removed the chill from his skin.

His mission had been a disaster and he had almost been killed. The long, thin shafts of metal still protruded from his right arm, buried so deep they were almost scraping against his bones. That accursed keyblade kid had interrupted him, preventing him from fulfilling his task. The Superior would be livid to hear of his failure.

As these thoughts crossed his mind, he failed to notice the dip in the path and stumbled to his knees, crying out in pain as a jolt ran through his injured arm. He grunted and pushed himself to his feet. He raised his uninjured arm and attempted to open a portal to his room but all that was granted was a puff of black smoke. Sighing he opened a less focused portal and hoped that it led into the castle. He sighed in relief as he was granted with walls so white, they almost appeared to glow.

"Saix?"

He groaned and turned to meet his addresser. His gaze was returned by a steely grey eye. The other was hidden by thick locks of bluish-violet hair.

"Saix you don't look so good. You should see Vexen."

The taller nobody nodded in agreement and stepped through the portal that Zexion opened for him. The temperature dropped instantly as he stepped into Vexen's lab. "Vexen? Are you here?"

'That's a stupid question.' He thought to himself. 'Vexen is always here.'

"What do you-" The blonde nobody cut himself off when he saw the state of Saix. "Go lie on the bench."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saix stumbled into his room about an hour later. His surface wounds had been healed but he was still weak. He decided that a shower would be a good idea, since he was still covered in blood and dirt.  
He stepped into the bathroom, which was, like everything else, white and proceeded to remove his heavy coat. It slipped over pale skin and a lean yet muscled torso, still showing the bruises of a punishing battle. He unbuckled and removed his tight leather trousers and underwear and stepped under the warm water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Xemnas' POV

He was greatly disappointed in his second-in-command. He had been certain that Saix would not fail him. He swept through the door to Saix's room without knocking.

"Saix! Get out here immediately!" He heard the shower running and stormed into the bathroom. "Saix, I demand that you explain to me-" Xemnas' voice trailed off as he saw the room empty. Furious, he turned to leave when something caught his eye.

His anger was instantly replaced with worry as he turned and saw Saix lying unconscious on the floor of the shower, the water steadily rising around him. He didn't appear to be breathing. Xemnas hurried to the unconscious nobody and lifted him into his arms. Saix winced as his arm brushed the floor and Xemnas released the breath he had been holding. Saix was alive.

Cradling the diviner in his arms, Xemnas opened a portal and walked through to his room. He placed Saix on his own larger and softer bed. He sat watching Saix for another sign of life. He wanted to make sure it hadn't been his imagination.

The blue-haired nobody murmured and his eyelids began to flutter. Xemnas watched as a faint glimpse of yellow grew to form twinkling eyes, filled with confusion.  
"X-Xemnas?" Saix raised himself but winced and fell back onto the pillows. "What am I doing here?"  
"You collapsed and I brought you here."  
"Saix looked down and yelped, pulling the sheets over himself. "Um...why...why am I...?"  
Xemnas chuckled. "You had the misfortune to lose consciousness while in the shower." Xemnas' face grew serious. "The water level was pretty high when I found you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To say Saix was uncomfortable would be an understatement. He was alone with his Superior. Alone with his Superior in his Superior's bedroom. Alone with his Superior in his Superior's bedroom, on his Superior's bed. And he was naked. This had happened a lot in his fantasies but he wasn't usually the only one with no clothes on.

A heavy silence fell between them, during which Saix kept telling himself to do something. Either way he would know where he stood with his Superior.

He drew in a breath, released it and shuffled toward his Superior. Xemnas turned at the sound and was surprised to find Saix's lips attached to his own. Saix felt a firm hand on his chest before he was pushed back. Thinking he had been rejected, Saix opened his mouth to apologize. His eyes widened as Xemnas pinned him against the pillows and kissed him passionately.

Xemnas' hands ran expertly down his sides, arousing him. He kissed the tanned superior hungrily and began helping him out of his coat. He admired the toned chest and strong arms as they were revealed. Once the trousers were gone he felt his arousal grow. Xemnas' bed wasn't the only thing that was bigger.

Xemnas' own arousal began to make itself known and he decided he needed the diviner. He needed him fast. Removing one of his hands from Saix's waist he licked his fingers and pushed one into Saix's entrance. The blue-haired nobody shivered and moaned gently. There was a clearly audible yelp as the second finger was added and began scissoring inside him, stretching him. Saix was blinded by pain and ecstasy as the third finger joined the first two.

Xemnas removed them, much to Saix's displeasure. He grinned and positioned himself at Saix's entrance. He chuckled as the smaller nobody tensed, feeling his head brush his entrance. Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, Xemnas pushed in gently. He was filled with ecstasy himself as the velvet depths tightened around him. He stroked Saix's hair as the diviner whimpered with obvious pain. "I'm sorry. It'll be better soon."

He began gently rocking and Saix released another gasp, one of obvious pleasure. Encouraged by this, Xemnas increased his pace. Soon the room was filled with the gentle slap of hips hitting hips, ragged breathing and pleasured moans. Xemnas felt himself reaching his climax and guessed, by Saix's strained expression, he was too. The superior slowed his thrusts but made them more forceful. Saix released first, coating the two men in a sticky white fluid. Xemnas groaned as he released. Saix let out a pleasured scream as he was filled.

Panting, the two shuffled closer and Xemnas pulled the sheets over them. Saix snuggled into his chest. "I love you Xemnas."

Xemnas smiled, a true genuine smile. "And I love you Saix, my diviner."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**awwww! X3**

**Don't you love mindless XemSai smut? :D**


End file.
